Resident Evil 4
by Superzero113
Summary: 6 Years have passed since the life changing incident in Raccoon City, Leon S. Kennedy now has to save the presidents daughter from an evil cult group, WHat he didn't know was that the nightmare has come back to haunt him...
1. Chapter 1: Torn Apart

Chapter 1: Torn Apart

Chapter 1: Torn Apart

"RAWW!!" Screeched a monstrous sound as A Brown Haired Man ran through a corridor, Magnum clutched tightly in his hand. He ran into a room with buckets of sweat raining down his face, he went to the elevator but within seconds of pushing the button a monster fell from the ceiling, four arms and had plenty of sharp spikes impaling out of its chest, the skin had ripped off of its face, weather it was once a human or not, it didn't matter.

BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!

"ARGH!!" shrieked the man, his name was Leon Scott Kennedy, It was his first day of being in raccoon city's RPD Police force, When he arrived he met up with a survivor as the town was full of these monsters who had a huge craving for flesh.

The claws of the monster tore through Leon's chest

"AHHH!!" Leon looked down to reveal a puddle of blood, his blood. The monster got its right arm and tore through his head


	2. Chapter 2: In the car

Chapter 2: In the Car

Chapter 2: In the Car

Leon's Eyes flickered open; it was another one of his nightmares

"_What the hell, why do I keep having dreams of raccoon city" _Thought Leon

He looked around; he was in the car that sent him onto his very first mission of working for the president.

"_Who knew that my first mission would be a rescue mission, saving the presidents daughter, Ashley, I've only seen her a few times and I already don't like her" _thought Leon

"Hey American, we're just about near the village" Explained the Spanish driver, they were both slightly Spanish, They were also both cops, obviously known by their uniform, the passenger wore glasses. He pulled out a cigarette and showed Leon, Leon refused

"So why you here anyway?" Asked the driver as he took the cigarette from the cop

"Yeah, come on and tell us why don't ya?" replied the passenger as he adjusted his hat

"Don't be stupid, you know why I'm here. I'm supposed to save the presidents daughter." Replied Leon

"What… all by your self?" said the passenger in a mocking tone.

Leon wanted to tell them how he survived the incident 6 years ago, but he never wanted to talk about it.

"Aww why so quiet" mocked the Driver as he crossed the bridge and made a halt

They laughed

"Fk you!" argued Leon

"Listen, just up ahead is the village, we'll stay here and watch the car, don't want to get any parking tickets" said the driver as Leon crawled outta the car

"Parking tickets?" asked Leon as he slammed the door

HE felt his radio buzzing in his pocket, he answered it

"Hello, This is Leon Kennedy"

"Hello, My name is Ingrid Hunnigan and I'll be your support on this mission"

"Ya know you sound younger then I imagined you to be"

"Excuse me?" Responded Hunnigan as she sounded very Embarrassed

Leon giggled

"SO the subjects name is Ashley graham, right?" Asked Leon

"Yes and by the way. She's the presidents daughter so don't try to be rude too her" Warned Hunnigan

"Ok, Leon out" Said Leon as he turned it off


	3. Chapter 3: The Nightmare Begins

Chapter 3: And it begins…

Chapter 3: And it begins…

Leon looked around, it was an unsettling environment, and it looked dark and gloomy, just ahead was an old cabin. He looked to his left, behind the trees was a truck blocking a path, maybe that led to where he wanted to.

"_No point of going that way at the moment"_ Thought Leon as he entered the house, the door was already open, He heard coughing in there, He kept his hand on his handgun holster just in case…

Leon sneaked past a dusty book shelf

He took a quick look inside, a rough looking man was in there by his fire place, and Leon put his gun back in the holster

"Sir" Leon Mumbled, he was sure he heard him.

No response

"Excuse me, sir"

The Man wasn't paying attention

"_Is this guy deaf?"_ Thought Leon

Leon pulled out a photo of Ashley that was taken only a few weeks ago at the local park.

"I was wondering if you have seen this girl" Asked Leon as he held the photo in his face.

The Guy turned at him and said something in Spanish

Leon had a feeling that he was telling him to get out

"_I asked him one simple question, why couldn't he just answer me?"_ Thought Leon as he took a deep breath

"Sorry to have bothered you" Leon said sarcastically

Leon Put the photo bag in his Dark blue jeans, he looked up again and an axe was flying straight towards his face, Leon jumped at the right timing and yanked out his gun instantly

"Freeze!" Leon ordered

He just kept stumbling towards him

"I SAID FREEZE!!" Demanded Leon as he took aim

He wouldn't listen

Leon shot him in the chest and in the neck, he flung onto the ground.

A engine started to rev up outside, Leon escaped towards the window…


	4. Chapter 4: Escaping the house

Chapter 4: escaping the house

Chapter 4: escaping the house

The truck started driving towards the bridge to ram the car Leon arrived in into the river,

"Quick run!!"

"GET OUTTA THE CAR!!" Screamed both of the cops, it was too late, the truck rammed them off of the bridge, destroying the bridge and making the truck crash all the way down the cliff.

Three of the enemies were walking towards the cabin

"SHIT!" Complained Leon.

Leon felt a little vibration in his pocket, it was his radio

"Leon here."

"Hello Leon, How ya holding up" Responded Hunnigan

"Horrible question Hunnigan"

"Meaning?"

"There was a hostile local, I had no choice but to neutralize him, my transport was destroyed and the bridge is out" Answered Leon

"Sorry to hear that, Take anything that will be rendered useful and go to the village, Report to me when you do" Hunnigan suggested

"Okay, Leon Out"

He looked outside the window; the three enemies's just waited

Leon tried opening the door

"Fuck! They locked it." Leon ran across the hallway and up the stairs, a little table was there, a box of ammo for his handgun remained there, he took it.

He looked out of the 2nd floor window, they were trying to come in through the window.

He jumped out and luckily landed on his feet.

They turned round, One had a pitchfork, one had an axe like the guy inside and one had nothing.

He shot on in the face and kicked him in the face, knocking the others back, he stabbed one of them and shot one of them in the neck. They were all dead. He sprinted away.


End file.
